The Winged Dragon of Ra
The Winged Dragon of Ra is one of 3 Egyptian gods from the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. It was owned by Marik, but then Yugi took position of it. Biography Ancient Egypt Ra is one of the three Egyptian Gods, along with Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon. These monsters were only capable of being summoned by the Pharaoh. Battle City 3000 (5000 in the Dub) years later, Maximillion Pegasus created cards depicting the three Egyptian Gods, for his game Duel Monsters. Pegasus was unable to decipher the hidden powers of Ra, which were wrote in Hieratic text, so he transcribed the Hieratic text onto the card. This text was only visible in the light emitted from Ra' and had to be recited in order to Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra". (in the original however, the text did, in fact, describe it's effects) The souls of the Gods came to dwell in the cards, making them powerful weapons. On realizing this, Pegasus regarded their creation as one of his greatest mistakes. He tried to destroy the God Cards, but could not bring himself to do it, so he had the Egyptian supreme council of antiquities bury the cards in different locations in the Valley of the Kings. The Ghouls managed to steal the "Slifer the Sky Dragon" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" cards. However the Egyptian supreme council of antiquities was able to prevent them finding the "Obelisk the Tormentor" card. Ishizu Ishtar, from the council, later gave it to Seto Kaiba, so that he would host the Battle City tournament to retrieve the other two. The leader of the Ghouls, Marik Ishtar entered the Battle City tournament with the "Slifer" and "Ra" God cards. Odion, posing as Marik, Dueled Joey Wheeler in the quarter finals. Towards the end of the Duel, Joey expressed disbelief that his opponent was Marik. Marik then tried to create some false proof by having Odion Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra". He believed Odion would be capable of Summoning it. However the card was a counterfeit and this angered the real Ra, who smote the Dueling arena with lightning, hitting both Duelists. During Mai Valentine and Yami Marik's quarter final Duel, Mai took "The Winged Dragon of Ra" using the effect of "Amazoness Chain Master". However when she Summoned Ra, it appeared in its Sphere Mode. Unable to read the Hieratic text, Mai could not Summon it. On his next turn, Yami Marik recited the inscription and Summoned Ra to his side of the field. He prepared to attack Mai, who was held still by his torture cards. The nature of the Shadow Game, meant that this attack would kill Mai. However as Joey tried to free her, Yami Yugi stood between them and Ra and took its blast on his back, preventing Mai from dying. Kaiba used satellites to get images of the Hieratic text and was surprised to find that he was able to read them. In the night, Yami Bakura, with the help of Marik, Dueled Yami Marik. However Yami Marik defeated them with Ra's Point-to-Point Transfer ability. During the semi final Duel between Joey and Yami Marik, Yami Marik Special Summoned "The Winged Dragon of Ra". Since he did not sacrifice any monsters, its ATK and DEF became 0. However Yami Marik converted Ra to its Egyptian God Phoenix form and destroyed Joey's monsters. This inflicted immense pain on Joey, which Yami Marik did not expect him to withstand. Joey did manage to stay standing after the attack, but collapsed during his turn before he was able to finish the Duel. Yami Marik and Yami Yugi Dueled in the finals. Yami Marik demonstrated the rest of Ra's abilities, but ultimately lost the Duel. Yami Yugi then received "The Winged Dragon of Ra" card through the tournament's rules. Doma In order to regain his memories, Yami Yugi presented the three Egyptian Gods to the stone tablet in the museum. However, the God cards began to crackle with black energy as Dartz drained their power. Yami was then interrupted as Duel Monster spirits began appearing throughout the city. Later that day, Dartz's men broke into Kame Game and stole the God Cards. Dartz placed the cards in the mouths of three stone serpents in order to use their power to summon The Great Leviathan. After defeating Dartz in a Duel, Yami retrieved the Egyptian God cards, though their strength had already been drained. After Yami Yugi's soul had been absorbed into The Great Leviathan, the other souls Dartz had captured were able to lend him their strength. With it, Yami called out, "In the name of the Pharaoh, awaken!" and summoned the three Egyptian Gods. By summoning them, Yami was also able to free himself, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba from the Leviathan. Obelisk, Slifer and Ra engaged in battle with The Great Leviathan. The three combined their attacks and seemed to defeat it at first. However the Leviathan reappeared in a different form, which Yami managed to defeat. Pyramid of Light Kaiba Dueled and defeated Pegasus to obtain a card capable of defeating the Egyptian God cards. Anubis added an extra card, "Pyramid of Light" to Kaiba's prize. Kaiba went on to face Yami Yugi in a Duel and used "Obligatory Summon" to force him to Summon the Egyptian God cards and then activated "Pyramid of Light", removing the Gods from play. Memory World When Yami Yugi entered the Memory World, he relived some of his life as Pharaoh Atem, and fought the battle against Thief Bakura, in which he summoned Slifer, again. This time after Slifer was defeated by Diabound, Yugi and his friends arrived on the scene and Yugi was able to lend Atem strength, allowing him to Summon Ra and defeat Diabound. However, Yami Bakura at the Shadow RPG table used an Hourglass Token to reverse time. This time, Yami Bakura distracted Yugi, so that he would not reach Atem and Ra was not Summoned. The Pharaoh used the three Egyptian Gods to battle Zorc Necrophades. However Zorc managed to overpower them and turn them into stone. Upon relearning his name, Atem was able to summon the three Gods again, this time from the cards in Yugi's Deck. He then combined them into The Creator God of Light, Horakhty, who defeated Zorc. Yugi and Atem constructed separate Decks for the Ceremonial Battle, which Atem needed to lose in order to pass on to the afterlife. Despite needing to lose, Atem gave the Duel his all. He included the three Egyptian God cards in his Deck and managed to summon the three of them at once in the Duel. However Yugi was able to destroy them and win. Gallery Winged 88757_f.jpg Winged Dragon.jpg The Winged Dragon of Ra-JP-Anime-DM-NC.png|Winged Dragon Of Ra unsealed TheWingedDragonofRaHieroglyph.png|Winged Dragon of Ra's Card and Hieroglyph TheWingedDragonofRaSphere.png|The Winged Dragon Of Ra's Sealed Form The Winged Dragon of Ra GX.png|Winged Dragon Of Ra used in Yu-Gi-Oh GX Egyptian God Phoenix.png|Winged Dragon of Ra in its Egyptian God Phoenix form TheSunDragonRaENManga.jpg|Winged Dragon of Ra's card (Manga) TheWingedDragonofRaJPManga.png|Winged Dragon of Ra's appearance in Manga| Obelisk Uses Titan Firestorm.jpg|Obelisk Uses Titan Firestorm Winged Dragon of Ra 69.jpg Winged ra.jpg Winged Dragon of Ra 72.jpg Winged Dragon of Ra-145.jpg Winged Dragon of Ra-146.jpg Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Manga Heroes Category:Mute Category:Animals Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Deities Category:Anime Heroes Category:Force of Nature Category:Omnipotents Category:Mutated Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Heroes